


Birds of a Feather

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt, feathers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired and revolving around: http://redribbonrobot.tumblr.com/post/5599653240/i-like-to-imagine-that-instead-of-flowers-cas I hope they dont mind that I'm posting it here. </p><p>Cas collects feathers for Dean but something more personal gets mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

By now Dean couldn't remember how it had started other than that it must have been a mistake. He had just found the feather, the cartilage orange and the majority of it a soft gray with a black tip, somewhere. It may have been in the Impala or on the desk in a motel. Cas had just forgotten it.   
He barely remembered buying the box too. It was small but roomy and had velvet inside to keep the growing collection safe. At this point Cas wasn't ashamed of the feathers anymore and he brought them to Dean almost once a month. Sam didn't know about it and Dean laughed it off as if it were no big deal, but he kept each and every one of the feathers in the box at the bottom of his bag. When Sam wasn't there he put it on the table by his head, as if it would comfort him. He would even go through the feathers, trying to place where they had come from and what birds they belonged to.  
He would have to get a new box soon but the feathers were coming more rapidly. Cas wasn't handing them to him either, unless they were the unique exotic ones. The ones that Dean found on his own looked like they had come from the same bird. They were huge and silver, a freckling of navy ghosting over them. The backs looks tarnished and were tipped in black. He didn't know anything about them, but he thought they were the most beautiful of all.   
“Do you have a scarf?” Sam asked. It was snowing outside.  
“Check my bag.” Dean shrugged, forgetting the box altogether.   
Sam found it, of course he did, and he pulled it out with curiosity.  
“What is this?” he asked, opening it up.   
Cas even seemed interested and he stood from where he had been resting on the bed. His eyes lit up when Sam pulled out a feather and Dean’s cheeks turned red.   
“You kept them.” Cas breathed, his fingers touching the soft edge.  
“Yeah, well, they look nice.” Dean tried to shrug it off.  
But Cas’s eyes started to water and his whole face went soft when he pulled out on of those feathers that had been forgotten.   
“Where did you get these?”  
He looked like he was about to vanish, bolt from where he was, and Dean stopped him, placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't understand what was happening, but he wanted Cas there. He wanted the angel to explain why he seemed so hurt by the gifts.  
“You left them in the Impala.”  
“Let me go, Dean.”  
“No, what’s going one?”  
“Let me go!” Cas was almost screaming and, of course, Dean let go. The angel was gone.   
Sam closed the box and handed it to his brother, sighing.  
“I don’t understand.” Dean complained.  
“It’s pretty simple, Dean.” Sam’s voice was hollow, “These are Cas’s feathers. He’s losing his wings.”  
Dean stared at the box and didn't even turn when Sam left. These were Cas’s wings. The most beautiful feathers and they were from an angel crashing to earth. No wonder he cherished them so dearly. Cas would want him to get rid of them but he only held them tighter.


End file.
